


Conversations in a cave

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Batfamily vs Justice League [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batcave (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Another way the Justrice League could find out about Batman's family. Maybe OOC but i just want them to be somewhat happy, is that so hard.When the Watchtower is out of commsion because it waymysteriouslyfilled with soft toys of bats and birds Batman offers his headquarters, the Batcave, as the location for the next founders meeting.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Justice League & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Batfamily vs Justice League [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964008
Comments: 16
Kudos: 700





	Conversations in a cave

There had been an incident at the Watchtower, it had been filled with tiny stuffed animals shaped like bats and birds, especially robins, only Batman seemed to know what was going on by the way his lips briefly twitched.

They had needed to meet elsewhere and Batman had volunteered the BatCave, on the circumstances that anything they discover is kept private _for their own safety_. He smirked as he said that so most of the Justice League was suitably nervous for the meeting, except Diana and Clark who he considered friends and knew him better than the others, even though they don’t know his identity.

The Justice League mostly came in one group, it was a founders meeting so it was smaller than usual, Wonderwoman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow came first followed by Martian Manhunter, Aquaman had something important happening in Atlantis and Flash was always late, fastest man alive though he was, so they were probably on time.

Lights lit up the cave leading them to a conference table on a platform next to a collection of computers, far enough away for someone to escape if they were attacked from either one - at least Diana thought so - that had a woman in a wheelchair in front of them. They heard her speak.

“This is Oracle,” into her comn unit that looked much like the ones the Justice League used, “Penguin at the docks. Nightwing you hear me?” They saw that her screens were video footage from all over gotham. She sighed at whatever the person on the other side said. “Take Red Hood and Harley with you. He has some of the Joker's usual goons, it’ll be therapeutic.” she suggested. The names that the woman was speaking gave them the idea that this might have been one of Batman’s allies that he sometimes talked about. 

Wonder woman settled into a chair while the others stood around awkwardly, except Clark who was floating a couple inches off the ground for reasons no one was sure of. A young man, who looked to be in his late teens, appeared out of nowhere dressed in a black and red suit and a domino mask and strood towards the woman with two coffee mugs in his hands. He set one of them down next to her and sat in the chair that looked to be pushed to the side so the woman’s wheelchair could fit in the center of the computer desks.

“So Oracle, what’d’ve we got tonight?” he asked. “The coffee’s 3 sugars and a shot of eggnog. Why do you like that stuff anyways.” he stated more than asked looking disgusted with the idea of eggnog in coffee.

“Red Robin, I saw you pour an entire energy drink into a caramel latte last week.” her voice was flat even though they couldn’t see her face. The Justice League was horrified, if these were Batman's Allies, how were they alive? You could hear the boy, Red Robin, roll his eyes.

“What have we got Oracle?” his voice was exasperated but shifted to serious near the end.

“Penguins down at the docks with a bunch of Joker’s henchmen, but i'm not sure why, except Penguins on another ‘I will kill Batman’ spree and they need money while Jokers’ still in Arkham. I sent Red Hood and Harley down there for some therapy with Nightwing as supervision, so it won’t go too wrong.” her voice was innocent as if she knew exactly what she had just said. “Cluemaster is with Spoiler and Bluebird downtown a bank robbery where he managed to leave even more clues than usual, it’ll be good for Spoiler to work out her aggression. Black Bat and Robin are currently debating the best way to torture someone for information over the tied up body of the serial killer, i think he reminds Black Bat a bit too much of David Cain so B might be alright with this one of dying of ‘mysterious circumstances.’ No news from Arkham, only the trio and Two-Face are out right now but Harvey’s starting therapy and Ivy hasn’t killed an oil exec in months.” Red Robin snorted into his coffee.

“Welcome to the Batfamily, where we replace family bonding with crime fighting, friendship with crime fighting, and therapy with guess what! Crime fighting.” Batfamily? These allies of Batman were related to him or at least considered him family. And the things they were talking about we’re very concerning. Was Batman taking care of them?

“So, we’re having a pretty quiet night, all in all, which means you should try to actually get some sleep Tim.” a name of someone involved with Batman, even a first name was not information that should ever leave the cave. 

“I’m fine. Plus I had an idea. So you know that Father’s day is coming up?” She nodded “Well I think a good gift for Dad would be ties.” his voice was serious but there was an undercurrent of laughter. Oracle burst into giggles.

“You want to get ‘I am the Night’ Batman ties for Father’s day?” she gasped “are we talking good ties or ties covered in little bats? Like last year's socks.” The League was shocked, except Wonder woman who thought it was great that Batman's son obviously cared for him, they were discussing father’s day gifts for Batman and at least Red Robin had given him gag gifts based on bats in the past.

“Well what do you think? You were Batgirl for years.” Oracle sighed. The JL was scared, if she had been Batgirl, a rumour of one of the children who jumped into battles alongside Batman, than what had happened to put her in that wheelchair? Knowing Gotham it couldn’t have been good.

“I’m still a Bat, Red Robin, even if my body was broken by Joker, my spirit wasn’t.” she had been broken by one of Batman’s Villains. “Also you know what a good father's day gift would be? None of his kids fighting with each other.” she punctated her statement with the tapping of the keyboard and spoke directly into her comm, which erupted into the noise of muffled protests. Red Robin snorted before breaking into giggles.

“You can’t be serious.” he laughed “I’m not a miracle worker, the demon child might be getting better but he and Spoiler are always a disaster together, either fighting or pranking or both. And Red Hood is a fucking psycho on a good day.”

“Gee I wonder why we all have so many problems? Is it living in this city thing or an orphan thing or a ‘I was adopted after I started attempting to fight crime because my parents were murdered or villains or both’ thing. I’m glad B is here, this city would be even worse without him.” Their conversation was starting to head to heavier topics and the JL thought they should interrupt but didn’t want to have to deal with the awkward conversation that would follow it.

The choice of finding a way to interrupt was made by Flash running in, at least 10 minutes later than planned.

“Sorry I'm late.” he shouted “Is Batman not here yet? It’s his cave!” Oracle and Red Robin whirled around as they fell into defensive positions, when they saw the League their postures relaxed but their faces grew to masks.

“How long have you been standing there?” Red Robin asked sharply, they were reminded of Batman.

“And how much of our _private conversation_ did you hear?” her voice was quieter, but no less steely. Superman floated a bit closer and cleared his throat to give himself a moment, from the unimpressed looks it garnered him both of them no that with his kryptonian biology there was no need for him to do that.

“So, you work with Batman?” they narrowed their eyes at him, as Green Lantern tried to quickly catch up Flash to what had happened.

“We work with him, yeah. I’m one of his kids, Oracles’ a friend of the family and his daughter-in-law.” Superman stepped back in shock.

“One of his kids?!!? There's more of you?!!” Flash bursts of speed through words is what actually got them to relax. 

“You don’t know?” the glee in his words was unmistakable. “There’s me, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, The Signal, Black Bat, Spoiler, and Bluebird and Cullen if they count, plus Helena and Terry who are too young to be going out,” he looked at the shocked league “Terry’s only five but he defeated Catwoman, we’re so proud.” his voice was a whisper and a joke.

“Woah, Spooky has a lot of kids. And a five year old took down Catwoman?” Green Arrow looked like he was laughing.

“He looked at her and whined for a cookie before she finally gave in and gave her one. Mom is such a pushover sometimes, especially with the youngest ones.” he pouted.

Their mother was Catwoman? Since when was Batman in a relationship with her? Based on the words of Red Robin, probably always. Superman looked about ready to ask another question when Batman swept out of nowhere.

“I apologize for being late.” he smirked, “I see you’ve met Oracle and Red Robin. I expect they answered all your questions and now Red Robin will be going to bed.” at his protests, he raised his voice. “Because he has not slept for 73 hours based on the body meter Nightwing snuck onto him this morning.” at the look of betrayal he received he actually smiled at him.

“Did Batman just smile?” Flash murmured, wondering to Green Arrow. Red Robin gulped the remains of his coffee down starring his dad in the eye, well eyepieces of his cowl, before setting it down and letting out a long sigh.

“You take my love away from me but you will never change my feelings for her.” Batman put his head in his hands.

“Tim, You’ve been awake too long you’re Shakespeare-ing your coffee.” Oracle pinched a nerve on his neck and he was down like a light, falling into her lap. She wheeled away from the computers and up to Batman. He leaned down to give her a hug, before she wheeled off into a dark part of the cave that split in two to reveal an elevator.

“Agent A will watch out for the others tonight. After all it's only 10, and crime never sleeps in this city.” she called back as she attempted to get into the elevator without bonking, her brother’s? Brothers in law’s? head. He had said she was Batman's daughter-in-law so they were related however that was. She fit in the elevator and wall of the cave closed behind her. 

Batman turned back to them, his face cleared of anything resembling a smile.

“We have a meeting to get through, don’t we.” his voice was icy and no one dared to ask him anything about his family. At the moment at least, Diana and Clark exchanged glances over the table, they would definitely ask him about this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i didn't include Aqua Man since i'm even worse at writing him then the others.


End file.
